Reciprocate
by Dabish95
Summary: Melia's feelings for Shulk are brought to light after the events at Mechonis Core. (Minor changes to in-game story then diverges.)
1. Melia's Confession

Escaping the Mechonis Core was nothing short of a miracle, and with all the events that occurred in such a short time it felt like only a sliver of good news.

Reyn carefully placed Shulk's body on Linada's operating table for her to examine him. The atmosphere felt increasingly tense the longer they waited, but they didn't want to rush Linada.

Reyn decided to ask what was on everyone's mind, "Is Shulk going to make it?"

"He's in critical condition, but he should survive." Linada told them.

The tension in the room started to disappear and some in the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Then we still have a fighting chance." Dunban put his hand to his chin.

Reyn stood up and put his fists together, "Yeah, and when Shulk's back on his feet we'll give Zanza what he deserves. He's going to pay for everything he's done!"

"Easy, Reyn. While Shulk is recovering we have some things to do. Otharon is bringing High Entia refugees that didn't transform into Telethia here. And as for the ones that did, we'll have to be ready in case they attack."

Dunban turned to Melia. She was sitting close to Shulk, holding onto his hand and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Melia?"

Hearing her name snapped her out of it, "Hm? Oh, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"I understand. We just needed to know a few things. Should we be concerned about the High Entia refugees? And are you okay with killing the Telethia if they pose a threat?" Dunban asked.

"The remaining High Entia should be half-blooded like myself so it's not likely they will become Telethia. As for those who were less fortunate and transformed, I am fine with eliminating them." Melia said.

"Alright then, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We should let Shulk rest for now." Dunban advised.

Melia stayed behind for another minute while the rest went ahead. When she was about to stand up and leave she felt Shulk's grip on her hand tightening.

"…Shulk?"

He didn't respond or even move.

Melia's thoughts started to go back and forth, "Was it just my imagination? Or was Shulk actually squeezing my hand?" She wanted to stay in case Shulk was going to wake up.

"Linada, is it okay if I stay here a little longer?" She asked.

"That's fine. I was going to take a break soon, so I'll give you some time alone before I come back to check on him again." Linada said.

Melia waited for a few moments after she heard the door close.

"Shulk, can you hear me?"

Shulk didn't answer.

"How long do you plan to sleep for? The people on Bionis need you, your friends need you… _I need you."_

Still no answer.

"Shulk, please stay with me. There are some things I never got to tell you. Ever since I met you and the others, my life has been turned upside down. I have experienced so much pain throughout our journey: Father's death, losing my people… It's difficult to hold back tears thinking about it. Even though I wanted to cry and grieve for those that were lost, I couldn't do it. Any time I felt that way, I would remember that I have all of you by my side and I would feel like there's nothing that couldn't be overcome."

Melia took a deep breath before she continued.

"I do not think you noticed, Shulk. All of you have given me the strength to keep moving forward. But out of everyone, you've given the most for me. Ever since we met, you would go out of your way for me even if it meant putting yourself at risk. You've been like my knight in shining armor for as long as I've known you, and I feel that I have done nothing for you in return. I've wanted to tell you something, but I could never work up the courage. Shulk… I love you. I've felt so strongly about you for quite some time now. Even if you do not reciprocate those feelings, I would still be content if you at least knew how I felt. I've lost so many people already, I don't want to lose you too. Please, come back to us."

Tears started to fall down Melia's cheek. She heard the door open and tried to hide her crying as best she could.

Linada put a hand on Melia's shoulder, "Go get some rest, Melia. You've all been through so much lately, and I'm sure Shulk wouldn't want the first thing he sees when he wakes up is you so stressed."

Melia wanted to stay but Linada was right. She nodded and let go of Shulk's hand.

"You can come visit him whenever you have some free time if you'd like." Linada said and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, I will." Melia said back.

Melia took her leave and Linada went back to examining Shulk.


	2. Fiora's Blessing

Melia went to visit Shulk the next day before she left. She was going to Tephra Cave to secure provisions for the High Entia refugees.

Shulk was still unconscious but seeing him hooked up to less machines than last time helped set her at ease.

"I have something for you, Shulk."

Melia held up the Replica Monado, "Miqol and Linada had this made for you after hearing that the Monado was taken by Zanza. It might not be the exact same, but from what they told me it works just like the Monado did. I'll leave it here for you when you wake up."

Melia placed the Replica Monado against the wall by the door and went back over to him.

She gave Shulk a hug, being careful not to move his IV or mess with any machines he was still hooked up to.

"I'll come visit again soon."

Melia left for Tephra Cave and came back around evening, with all the strong monsters around she had to focus on _avoiding_ combat rather than getting into it.

"Hey, there she is! Melia, over here!"

Melia turned to where the voice was coming from. Sharla was waving and trying to get her attention as the group walked over to her at the entrance.

Riki bounced into Melia's arms, "Riki looked all over for Melly! Riki was getting worried!"

Melia put Riki down and looked up at the rest of the group, "I apologize if I had you all worried."

"Don't sweat it! We know you can handle yourself!" Reyn said.

"Melia, have you seen Fiora?" Dunban asked.

"No, I haven't. Is something wrong?" Melia asked.

"We're not sure. She said she was going out to get some fresh air. That was hours ago, and we haven't seen her since." Dunban explained.

"That does sound concerning. I'll help you look." Melia offered.

"Thanks. We already spread out and searched the entire colony. Maybe she went outside the colony? That would be a good place to start." Dunban suggested.

Melia went to check outside the colony and saw something catch her eye by the water. As she got closer she could make out a piece of Mechon plating that looked like Fiora's.

"There you are. Everyone's been looking for you." Melia called out as she walked over.

Fiora didn't say anything, she had a look like something was on her mind.

"Fiora, are you all right?" Melia asked.

Fiora let out a sigh, "I guess I haven't been hiding it that well, have I?"

"You mean your… physical condition?"

"Yes. I've been trying to hide it so they wouldn't be so worried about me."

"I'm sorry. It must be difficult living with that body."

"It's not all bad. This body has some advantages, like not having to worry about food, and I'm getting used to it more."

"I see."

Fiora looked down at Meyneth's chest plate, "The energy from this chest plate is what allows my body to function. It turns out that energy was being produced by a Monado. It's strange, actually."

"The same Monado that Zanza took from Meyneth?" Melia asked.

"Yes. And now that the Monado is gone, my body is running on reserved energy."

"And what happens when that is gone? Will your body cease to function?"

Fiora didn't answer. Her silence was enough for Melia to understand what would happen.

"No, I can't accept that! There has to be something we can do!" Melia protested.

"I'll be fine for a while, I have plenty of energy reserved. Melia, there's something I want you to do for me. Please take care of Shulk."

Melia took a step back, "Me? Why would you say such a thing?"

Fiora paused for a moment, "I hope you don't mind, Sharla told me how you feel about him."

Melia blushed and turned away.

Fiora giggled, "You don't have to hide it, Melia. To be honest, I think he likes you too."

"You really think so?" Melia asked and turned back towards her.

"I do. Shulk may seem oblivious, but I've been around him long enough to know how he really feels." Fiora reassured her.

"But I thought you and Shulk were…" Melia hesitated, thinking of a way to say it without sounding intrusive.

"Actually, Shulk doesn't seem to feel that way at all since we've been reunited. I guess he's moved on." Fiora answered for her.

Fiora looked up to the sky, "Of course, I want to spend as much time with Shulk and all of you as I can. But what matters the most to me is if Shulk is happy. Melia, I think you're the one who gives him that happiness. I don't want how we used to feel about each other holding you back. If you still feel that way, then I want you to be with him. I just hope that we can be friends regardless of what happens."

Melia reached for Fiora's hand, "Fiora, you've always been my friend, you're actually someone I look up to. Now I see why Shulk went to such lengths for you. You're such a strong, caring, and admirable person. If that's your final wish, then I'll look after Shulk."

"That's sweet of you to say. I haven't known you that long Melia, but from what I have seen you're the perfect person for Shulk. I'm happy to have met you, I just wish we knew each other sooner! Maybe we could hang out after all this is over?" Fiora said.

"Sure, I'd like that!" Melia answered.

They smiled at each other and looked out at the water for a few more minutes.

Fiora realized it was getting late, "We should head back. Melia, can you keep this between us? I don't want them to know about my condition just yet. Maybe I'll tell them when the time is right."

Melia nodded, "Of course, Fiora. Your secret is safe with me."


	3. A Visitor

Melia and Fiora walked back to the colony and found the others.

"Fiora, there you are!" Dunban said.

"You've been out looking for her for a while now, was everything all right?" Reyn asked.

Fiora and Melia looked at each other and smiled.

"Never been better!" Fiora told him.

"Agreed!" Melia said.

"If Melly and Fiora happy, then Riki happy too!" Riki said and danced around.

They all decided to go out and eat before going to bed. They were staying in a two-floor house that was recently built just off the main street while they were waiting for Shulk to recover. It was fully furnished and big enough for everyone to have their own rooms.

They all said good night to each other and went to their rooms. When Melia opened her door, she could see a silhouette of someone in her room looking out the window.

"Who's there?" Melia demanded, her hand on her staff.

It was too dark to see who it was. He turned his head slightly in her direction, "Hey, Melia."

That voice…

"Shulk? Is that you?"

He took a few steps closer so she could see him. Blond hair, blue eyes, and even had the Replica Monado on his back.

"Yeah, It's me." He said.

"Shulk…" Melia ran over and hugged him, tears forming in her eyes as she buried her face into his chest, "It's really you! We were all so worried about you!"

Shulk wrapped his arms around her, "I know. It's okay, I'm here now."

Shulk held her close and let her cry it out. After a few minutes Melia felt calmed down enough to talk.

"Shulk, what are you doing here? Are you even okay to-"

Shulk cut her off and put a finger up to his lips, "Shh. The others don't know I'm awake, I don't want them to know just yet."

Melia didn't understand why but she nodded. Shulk closed her bedroom door and went back over to her.

"I haven't been up that long, a few hours at most. I asked Linada and she said I'm fine to be up as long as I take it easy. I'm here because I wanted to see you before anyone else knew I was awake." Shulk said.

Melia lowered her voice so that no one would hear them like Shulk wanted, "Okay. Since she told you to take it easy, then lay down first. I'll be right back."

It was clear why Linada wanted him to rest by the way he moved, he still hasn't fully recovered.

Shulk laid on his back on the bed and Melia came back a few moments later with a glass of water and something small for him to eat. She sat next to him on the other end of the bed.

"What did you want to see me for, Shulk? Why me?" Melia asked.

Shulk took a long pause before he said anything and tried to collect his thoughts.

"I heard everything you said when you would come visit me." Shulk said.

Melia almost got carried away and raised her voice back up, "You heard all of that? You were awake?"

She suddenly turned red, remembering what else she told him while he was unconscious, "So you know about that too, then?"

"I don't know how to describe it. It felt like I was in a different world, on the outside I couldn't move or talk but I could still hear everything that was going on around me. And to answer your other question, yes. I had no idea you felt that way. Looking back on all the traveling we've done together, it seemed so obvious. You said you felt that way for a long time, how long exactly has it been?"

Melia looked down, "Almost as long as we've known each other."

Shulk sat up and sighed, "I'm actually relieved to hear you say that."

Melia looked back up at Shulk, he had a big smile on his face, "Melia, I've felt the same way about you for a while now. I planned on telling you a few times, but I always got too nervous to do it." Shulk said.

Melia turned bright red, "But… but why me? You had someone like Fiora…"

"I don't feel that way about her anymore." Shulk simply said.

"But what is it you see in me that you don't in her? She's much more beautiful than I am, you've known her longer, and she's-"

"Melia." Shulk held her hand and snapped her out of her rant. He moved closer to her, "You don't have to feel like you're in some kind of competition with her. I like you _because_ you're you. When we met in Makna Forest I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. My journey through the Bionis and Mechonis was just a bitter revenge story. That all changed when I met you, you reminded me how to smile and shown me that no matter how dark things get there will always be a light. Fiora and I are in the past. I still care about her, but I don't love her in that way. The one I feel that way for is you, it's always been you."

Shulk and Melia were only a few inches away from each other at this point, they felt butterflies in their stomachs as they stared into each other's eyes. Shulk closed his eyes and leaned in.

Melia's thoughts were racing as Shulk came closer, then she remembered what Fiora told her, "I don't want how we used to feel about each other holding you back. If you still feel that way, then I want you to be with him." Melia wrapped her arms around Shulk, closed her eyes, and kissed him.

They broke the kiss and looked back into each other's eyes. They were both very red and looked like they were in a dream-like stupor, for a moment, they probably thought it _was_ a dream.

"I love you, Melia."

"Shulk, I love you too!"

Shulk pulled her in for a hug and he suddenly fell back onto the bed, taking Melia down with him.

They both blushed, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to. I just…" Shulk started to stammer.

Melia couldn't help but laugh. Shulk looked so embarrassed, but she thought it was cute how he tried to cover it up, "It's okay, Shulk." She reassured him.

"I guess I still haven't fully recovered, I should feel better after I get some sleep." He said.

Shulk sat up, "I should go back to my room, goodnight."

"Shulk, wait!" Melia grabbed his hand before he could get off the bed.

"Do you… do you have to go?" She felt so nervous that she looked away and waited for Shulk to answer.

Shulk thought about it for a few moments, "Well, I guess I can stay. Is there anywhere I can sleep?"

"Since you're still injured, you can use the bed. We have some extra pillows and blankets, so I can find somewhere else to sleep." Melia looked around the room for a spot to make a bed for herself.

"You don't have to do all of that because of me. If it's all right with you, we can just share the bed." Shulk offered.

Melia was raised very traditionally so the idea sounded a little taboo, but she didn't want Shulk to leave.

She agreed and Shulk laid back down, he put his arm up for Melia to snuggle closer to him and lay on his chest. She felt so warm and safe being close to him, and the sound of his heartbeat made her feel soothed.

They stayed up talking for what felt like hours: Melia told Shulk about everything that happened while he was unconscious, what they would do after Zanza was defeated, how things used to be before the attack, Shulk had so much he wanted to know about the High Entia. There was almost no pause the whole time they talked.

Shulk realized that Melia hasn't said anything for a bit now, "Melia, are you still awake?" He asked.

Melia didn't say anything. He looked down and seen her fast asleep on his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight." After a few minutes he fell asleep.

The next morning everyone but Shulk and Melia were downstairs. Fiora was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, Dunban and Riki were sitting at the dining table, and Reyn and Sharla were on the couch in the living room.

"Oi, what's taking princess so long?" Reyn said aloud.

"Melly had long day yesterday. Maybe Melly needed extra sleep?" Riki suggested.

"That may be it. But with how punctual that girl is, it doesn't seem like her. I'll go check on her." Sharla said and headed towards Melia's room.

Sharla knocked and didn't hear Melia answer. She slowly opened the door, "Melia, are you awake?"

Sharla walked in and seen the two of them asleep snuggled up next to each other.

Sharla froze, she wanted to say something, but nothing came out when she tried.

"Is that Shulk? How long has he been here?" She thought to herself.

Sharla decided to leave Shulk alone and nudged Melia to wake her up.

"Hey you, good morning." Sharla whispered so she wouldn't wake up Shulk.

Melia wasn't fully awake yet, "Sharla? Good morning." She said, still sounding half asleep.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs for you. I'll let them know you just got up." Sharla went to leave the room but stopped at the door.

Sharla turned back around, "Hey, Melia." She looked at Shulk, then back to Melia and gave her a smile, "Good for you."

Sharla went back downstairs and gave the two of them time to wake up.

Melia sat up for a few minutes to fully wake up then she nudged Shulk.

"Shulk, time to get up."

Shulk pulled Melia down to him and held her tightly, "Ugh. Do we have to?" He groaned.

Melia laughed, "Yes, we do. Come on, get up."

"Okay, okay." He let her go and sat up, "Good morning beautiful, sleep well?"

"Yes. What about you? Feeling any better?" Melia asked.

Shulk stretched, "Yep, slept great. Feeling much better too!"

Shulk went back to his room and they both got ready. Melia stepped out of her room and seen Shulk waiting for her by the stairs.

"Let's go, I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Shulk held her hand and they walked downstairs.

"Shulk?!" Everyone jumped up and shouted, except for Sharla since she already knew.

Fiora seen Shulk and Melia holding hands, and Melia noticed where Fiora was looking. Fiora's expression went from surprised to upset, thinking about how things used to be between her and Shulk.

She shook her head to help her stop thinking about it then smiled at Melia.

Melia knew how Fiora must be feeling, she smiled back but she still felt a little concerned for her.

"It might take some time for her. I just hope she isn't mad at me. Maybe I'll talk to her later if we can speak in private." Melia thought to herself.

"Shulk! Good to see you're back, man!" Reyn said.

"Riki knew Shulk would be okay!" Riki jumped up and down.

"Agreed. Welcome back, Shulk! When did you get up?" Dunban asked.

"Not too long ago." Shulk said and took a seat at the table.

Fiora came out a few minutes later and handed everyone a plate of food.

"Alright, the man of the hour is back on his feet! Zanza doesn't stand a chance now!" Reyn said.

Shulk nodded, "Right! Is there anything we need to do before we head out?"

"Just need to double check if we have everything then we're ready to go." Dunban said.

Everyone finished eating and helped clean up. As they were all heading out, Melia pulled Shulk to the side.

"Shulk, are you sure you've fully recovered? I noticed you were still fatigued last night." Melia asked.

"I'm fine now. As long as I have you with me, I feel ready for anything." Shulk reassured her.

Melia blushed a little at his comment, "Just promise me you won't overdo it, okay?"

"I promise. I won't make you worry like that again." He put his arms around her and they shared a tender kiss.

"You two! If you don't hurry up, we'll leave you behind!" Sharla yelled to them.

"We should get going. Knowing her, she might actually do it." Shulk grabbed Melia's hand and they rushed to catch up with the others.

"We'll show Zanza that the future is ours to decide!" Shulk thought to himself then looked at Melia, "And I have someone I plan to share that future with."


End file.
